Sospechas
by rafex360
Summary: Tiny y Dingodile se traían algo entre manos. ¡Y estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué, o dejaría de llamarse Neo Periwinkle Cortex!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **"Crash Bandicoot" y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Jason Rubin y compañía. La trama de "Sospechas" es propiedad de rafex360.

**NdA: **Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí estoy yo con una historia. Debo decir que no pensé que algún día yo fuera capaz de escribir algo como esto, dado que soy más de originales. Aún así, aquí está. ¡Que lo disfruten!

¡Suya, Belle Star 1, que era la primera que lo esperaba!

Sospechas – Capítulo 1

No podía decir por qué, pero definitivamente lo sospechaba: esos dos se traían algo entre manos. Quizá era por la extraña calma que reinaba en el siempre alborotado y caótico laboratorio del N Team, el cual llevaba varios días sin explotar. Y esto era un verdadero record considerando el montón de tarados que tenía por ayudantes. Tal vez podía deberse a que Brio había probado alguno de sus experimentos en ellos, y ese era el resultado. Al fin y al cabo, ambos eran tan tontos como ayudarlo con sus dudosas pócimas, de hecho, a esos dos con ofrecerles una galleta para perro seguirían a cualquiera hasta el fin del mundo. O tal vez era la forma en la que, en los recientes días, habían estado actuando. Cada vez que Tiny se ausentaba –y estas iban en aumento, para su mayor molestia-, Dingodile, por pura casualidad, también. A veces los veía irse en dirección a la playa de N. Sanity, y no regresaban sino hasta el anochecer, ambos con un aspecto desfavorable, como si se hubiesen estado revolcando quién sabe dónde. Ambos, Tiny y Dingo.

Habían muy pocas cosas que un genio como el Dr. Neo Cortex no lograba entender, después de los experimentos de Nitrus Brio, y a las mujeres, claro. Los extraños comportamientos de sus dos asistentes tarados (ahora más tarados que de costumbre) era una nueva para la deporsí corta lista.

¡Que Uka Uka lo partiera con un rayo si no era cierto! Ese par le estaba escondiendo algo. Presentía que era algo importante, algo que le concernía a él. Y como el genio que era, estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué.

-0-

Un ajuste en algunas tuercas era lo que separaba al científico de ejecutar su siguiente plan para dominar el mundo. Y estaba seguro de que esta vez, ese fastidioso Bandicoot no aparecería de nuevo para estropearlo todo. A veces Cortex se preguntaba por qué no le habrá implantado aquel chip de obediencia como a N. Gin.

Suspiró. Ese cabeza hueca habría sido un estupendo líder para su ejército, y nunca se cansaría de repetirlo, ni tampoco Nitrus, quien no dudaba en tirarle en cara el que Neo no le escuchara (nunca lo hacía) en aquel entonces.

Una última vuelta y ¡Voilá!

"¡Al fin, mi Chimp-evolvo-ray está listo!" anunció el científico, más para sí mismo que para sus ayudantes, "con él, lanzaré un potente rayo que convertirá a todos los habitantes de la tierra en monos, y cuando eso pase, pondré a Rilla Roo al frente de ese ejército". El simio había accedido a quedarse con Cortex y el N Team luego de que su equipo fracasara miserablemente en _The Great Bash_. Claramente, lo que Neo planeaba con su Chimp-evolvo-ray lo incluía a él, "y cuando vean que Rilla Roo me obedece, todos los demás querrán hacer lo mismo. Así, tendré mi ejército de monos, ¡Y dominaré el mundo!" concluyó mientras hacía su pose y risa malvados, con truenos de fondo. N. Gin, que escuchó cada palabra, simplemente se limitó a alzar una ceja, la única que tenía. Era, con mucho, el plan más estúpido que pudo habérsele ocurrido. El cyborg podía asegurar que ni a él se le podía siquiera cruzar por la cabeza tal cosa. Claramente su superior tenía la suya en otras.

"Doctor Cortex, ¿está usted seguro que eso funcionará?"

El aludido frunció el ceño.

"¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta, N. Gin?" Realmente, al científico le extrañaba escuchar esa pregunta de la persona que ciegamente y sin cuestionar, seguía cada una de sus órdenes. Podía esperársela de Brio, o de Pinstripe, pero de él no. "¡Responde!"

"Bueno, es sólo que…" ¿Cómo decirle que su mentado rayo era una bazofia, y que ni siquiera necesitaba de la presencia de Crash Bandicoot para asegurar que iba a fracasar? Conociéndolo como lo conocía, era seguro que a alguien tan sensible –en cuanto a las cosas que involucraran su experimentos- como Neo Cortex, un comentario como ese le caería como un balde de agua fría, y luego… "no creo que…"

"…"

"…que Rilla Roo sea el indicado para esto."

"…"

"…"

"¡Tonterías!" exclamó el científico, "ya viste todo lo que era capaz de hacer en tu arena de pinball"

¡Cierto! Ese simio resultó ser más listo de lo que todos pensaban, tanto que, ni siquiera en el Crystal Challenge, N. Gin fue capaz de meter una sola bola en su meta. Pero aún así…

"¡No hay tiempo que perder, N. Gin! ¡Activa el rayo!"

El genio de robótica suspiró resignado.

"Sí, Doctor Cortex, sólo hay un detalle que necesita saber"

La expresión de Neo cambió de repente.

"_¡Oh, no!" _esa frase nunca acababa bien. Empezó a rezar en su mente por que no dijera…

"Necesita un cristal maestro para activarse"

Había desistido hacía algún tiempo de usar cristales, precisamente para evitar que sus enemigos interfirieran, ya que si intentaban dar con alguno, Coco lo sabría en el acto. Y el hecho de que Aku Aku y Crunch estuvieran con ellos no ayudaba en nada.

Por estas razones y para reducir gastos, Cortex había optado por usar combustible orgánico hecho a partir de cáscaras de banano que Rilla Roo dejaba tiradas por todas partes, además de las "gracias" de Ripper Roo, que casi siempre acababan en la suela de sus botas, más que en sus inventos. El científico se lo había hecho saber a todos en el cuartel, y se había asegurado que ninguno lo olvidara jamás.

Sin embargo, N. Gin… seguía siendo N. Gin. Él ocasionalmente olvidaba las cosas, producto de ese maldito misil en su cabeza. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de recordarle tan valiosa información? Creyó haberle dicho a Dingodile que…

_Facepalm_.

"¡TORPE!" reprochó, "¿olvidaste que no usaríamos cristales en las máquinas?"

"¿Qué dijo qué?"

No había terminado de decir esto cuando mil voltios lo impactaron.

"Soy torpe y no sé de qué estoy hablando" balbuceó el cyborg. Al menos lo sabía admitir, pensó Cortex.

"¿Y dónde rayos se metieron Tiny y Dingodile?" Las prolongadas ausencias de ambos, además de extrañas, se estaban volviendo molestas. "Necesito que busquen esos… cristales"

"Soy torpe y no sé de qué estoy hablando"

Rodó los ojos. ¿Es que no podía sufrir una descarga eléctrica sin quedar idiotizado?

-0-

"¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, CRASH BANDICOOT!"

Los gritos enfurecidos de un frustrado Doctor Cortex se escuchaban por todas las islas Wumpa. Tiny y Dingodile no pudieron hacer nada sino tragar saliva ante tal espectáculo: Un alegre Crash saltando por la ventana del castillo, seguido de sus dos hermanos, y la máscara con plumas. Inmediatamente después…

_¡Kaboooooooooooom!_

Podían ser tontos, pero eso sólo significaba una cosa y lo sabían.

Estaban en problemas. Y no en problemas pequeños que no pasarían a más (en N Corporation las cosas nunca eran así), si no en grandes problemas.

"¡ESOS DOS ME VAN A ESCUCHAR CUANDO LOS VEA!"

No. Estaban en titánticos problemas. Habían roto la norma más importante de convivencia en el N Team: NO hacer enojar a Uka Uka. En momentos así, era preferible ser tragado con todo y kart por una de las plantas carnívoras en las pirámides de Papu. Aún así, no les quedo más remedio que aceptarlo. Habían metido la pata.

Por ello, no se sorprendieron cuando, camino a su sentencias de muerte, se encontraron con las miradas reprobatorias de los demás científicos, la acostumbrada y escandalosa burla de Koala Kong, y la intragable risa demente de Ripper Roo.

Llegaron al laboratiorio, donde la racha de "Tiempo sin explotar" había llegado a su fin.

"¿Y bien?" los recibió Cortex. La acidez en su tono, dejaba ver que no estaba nada contento con la situación.

"¿Y bien qué?" Lamentablemente era con Tiny y Dingodile con quienes estaba tratando. Si hubiera sido posible, el científico hubiera jurado que se quebró más de un diente de tan fuerte que apretó las mandíbulas Y que se le contestara una pregunta con otra pregunta era mucho peor.

"¡IDIOTAS!" la temible voz de Uka Uka estremeció a más de uno en la habitación, "¡MIENTRAS QUE USTEDES DOS ANDABAN REVOLOTEANDO COMO MARIPOSAS, ESOS BANDICOOT HICIERON ESTRAGOS AQUÍ!"

"¿Los bandicoots? ¡Tiny les dará una paliza a los bandicoots!" dijo el fortachón chocando los puños.

_Facepalm. _¿Por qué, de todos los mutantes, Dingodile tuvo que escogerlo a él?

"¡UNA PALIZA SE LAS DARÉ YO A USTEDES!" amenazó la máscara negra hecha una furia.

Y sin más, un superrayo los dejó fritos.

"¡Ahora quiero que me expliquen dónde rayos estaban!"

Los titubeos no se hicieron esperar, y Cortex alzó una ceja.

"¿Acaso nos ocultan algo?"

"…"

Lo sabía. Algo pasaba. ¡JA! Pinstripe le debía un par de billetes ahora.

**NdA: **¡Uff! Se me hizo más largo de lo que esperaba. No pensé tenerlo, pero el que persevera alcanza xD. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero no les prometo nada. Eso sí, la historia está, y que la subo, la subo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. ¿Acaso eres cómplice de ellos?

**NdA: **Han pasado meses desde que subí el primer capítulo, y he estado un poco inactivo en la gran www. Pero al fin pude sacar algo de tiempo para subirlo. Mil disculpas si me esperaron por tanto, en serio… pero al fin aquí está xD.

En respuesta a los reviews…

**Belle Star 1: **Sé de los guiones, pero me familiarizo más con las comillas. Y ese _kaboom_ fue para dar a entender la explosión, porque bueno, así lo sintieron Tiny y Dingo xD. Lo del facepalm sí tengo que editarlo porque no muchos van a entenderlo, y recién caigo en cuenta de eso. ¡Gracias por las críticas!

**CrystalChan2D: **¿No entendiste algunos intermedios? Me has hecho alarmarme, ¿sabes? La idea es hacerlo lo más entendible posible para los lectores. Dime qué no entendiste y edito en menos de lo que canta un gallo xD.

En fin, acá está el capítulo, ¡Que lo disfruten!

¡Suyo, DanganJu, por ser la primera en ponerme en favoritos!

**Disclaimer: **"Crash Bandicoot" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Jason Rubin y Andy Gavin. La trama de "Sospechas" es propiedad de rafex360.

-o-

Sospechas – Capítulo 2

"¡P-por últ-tima vez, N-Neo, no los he v-visto!"

Era la cuarta vez que Neo le preguntaba por Tiny y Dingo, y también la cuarta vez que le decía que no sabía nada. ¿Cuántas veces más se lo tenía que repetir?

Era muy difícil que Nitrus Brio perdiera la paciencia, pero Neo estaba haciendo enormes méritos por lograrlo. Ni siquiera en la arena _Pogo Padlock_, cuando su equipo perdió la segunda ronda del desafío por la Reliquia de oro, por culpa de un misil lanzado por Neo para robarle sus casillas, y robarle el show (y de paso, perderlas parándose en una de su color), el químico se había enojado con su amigo, pero ahora… simplemente era demasiado.

Respiró profundo cuando, por quinta vez, el científico entró en su laboratorio, preguntándole si estaba seguro que no sabía nada. Se sintió tentado a lanzarle uno de sus líquidos rojos. Afortunadamente, Neo pareció notarlo, pues salió de ahí tan pronto captó su semblante. Menos mal, pensó él, o su amistad hubiera terminado de una manera muy abrupta.

-o-

Sus pasos resonaban por todo el castillo, una y otra vez, hacia allá y hacia acá, en busca de los dos mutantes que habían estado ocupando su tiempo los últimos días. Tres para ser exacto, el mismo tiempo pasado desde la visita del marsupial naranja. El mismo tiempo pasado desde la fatídica explosión de su laboratorio y la destrucción de su _infalible Chimp-evolvo-ray_. El mismo tiempo pasado desde que descubrió que Tiny Tiger y Dingodile, se traían algo entre manos.

El científico había tratado ese día, entre amenazas propias y de Uka Uka, de sacarles la verdad. Mas no logró nada, por muchos hiperrayos que estos recibieran. Y por eso decidió que no descansaría hasta obtener lo que quería, porque ¿qué clase de científico malvado sería si no lo hiciera?

Continuó buscando. El jardín donde Tiny solía perseguir mariposas. El Balcón donde Dingodile disparaba su lanzallamas sin un objetivo fijo –a veces, uno que otro barco militar era víctima de sus disparos, pero eso era otra historia-. Inclusive en el taller de N. Gin.

Nada.

Neo no lograba comprender cómo se le escabullían tan fácilmente. ¿No se suponía que él era el genio?

"_¡Un momento!"_

¿Qué tal si alguien los estaba ayudando? No era la primera vez –al menos para Dingo- que sus ayudantes se ponían en su contra.

Era una posibilidad. ¿Pero quién?

Descartó inmediatamente a N. Tropy. Que estuviera interesado en las actividades del N Team era tan posible como entender la dicción de Koala Kong.

N. Gin, por su parte, estaba bastante ocupado con sus nuevas armas nucleares que pronto exportaría a Vietnam. Prefería no pensar en eso, tomando en cuenta su pasado.

¿Ripper Roo? Demente.

¿Rilla Roo? Si no le dabas bananos, no servía de nada.

¿Pinstripelli? Si no le dabas mucho dinero, no servía de nada.

¿Komodo Joe? ¡Ah, sí! Se quedó en la luna con su hermano Moe luego de la humillación que sufrieron (según ellos) en The Great Bash.

_¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Quién?_

Sólo había alguien que podía darle la respuesta.

-o-

Neo siguió caminando por el castillo, esta vez hecho carbón y botando humo por la boca, producto del líquido explosivo que Nitrus le había lanzado. No podía decir que no se lo había buscado, pero el intento valió la pena.

Necesitaba alguna pista. Algo que pudiera indicarle al menos a dónde se dirigían y…

¡Sus habitaciones! Si en algún lugar encontraría alguna pista, sería en sus habitaciones. Algo tendrían que haber dejado ahí ese par de tontos para averiguar lo que ocurría. Por lo que, con paso decidido, Neo Periwinkle Cortex, se dirigió hacia allá.

Llegó primero a la de Tiny. La limpieza y el orden que reinaban en la habitación del tigre de bengala impresionó por completo al científico, que nunca había estado ahí. En un momento así, desearía que Nina lo viera y siguiera su ejemplo. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para admirar a Tiny por ser más ordenado que su sobrina.

Siguió hacia la de Dingodile.

El olor a putrefacción y pólvora, todo combinado, bastaba para revolverle el estómago a cualquiera a quince metros de distancia de ahí, pero Neo no iba permitir que eso lo detuviera. ¡No señor! Si estaban conspirando contra él debía saberlo. Y si entrar al matadero conocido como la habitación de Dingodile era el precio, no dudaba en pagarlo. Aguantando la respiración lo más que podía, abrió la puerta.

Lo que vió al entrar lo puso a sudar frío.

No fueron los huesos esparcidos por prácticamente todo el espacio. Tampoco la capa de ceniza y pólvora que lo cubría. Ni los cadáveres en descomposición que Dingodile había cazado días atrás. No. Fue algo mucho más perturbador.

El lanzallamas de Dingodile.

Su más grande posesión, tirada en el suelo.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Esa arma había sido un regalo de Brio meses después de haber sido creado. A Dingo le fascinaban las explosiones, así que le iba como anillo al dedo.

Intimidar criaturitas y volar todo lo que hubiera a doscientos metros a la redonda era algo que el híbrido parecía disfrutar mucho. ¿Qué podía ser más divertido que eso? Nada, pensaba el científico. Aún así, la idea lo inquietaba. Ese lanzallamas era para él lo que para Pinstripe era su escopeta o lo que para el mismo Crash eran las wumpas.

"_¡Oh, no!"_

Fuera lo que fuera lo que tramaran esos dos, era algo grande.

Y entre la impresión por el descubrimiento y la fetidez del lugar, el científico perdió el conocimiento y cayó desplomado al suelo.

-o-

No despertó sino hasta cuatro días después. Se encontraba en la habitación que hacía de enfermería en el castillo. Aunque más que enfermería, se podría decir que era como una veterinaria, conociendo la naturaleza de la mayoría de los habitantes del lugar.

Abrió los ojos. Quedó de inmediato segado por esa molesta luz blanca. Habiéndose adaptado su vista, supo que no estaba solo.

"¡Maestro Cortex!" Neo se encontró reconociendo esa voz de inmediato. Sólo había una persona que lo llamaba de ese modo.

"¡Megumi! ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el aludido.

Tras la derrota de Nitros Oxide a manos del científico (porque Crash Bandicoot no podía llevarse el crédito por todo, pensaba él), Megumi le expresó a Neo su admiración y su deseo de trabajar con él. Desde entonces, ella venía ocasionalmente al castillo para asistir a los científicos. Gracias a esto, Megumi logró vender exitosamente su perfume Odecoot, e inclusive, ella fue parte importante en el descubrimiento del Elemento 117 Cortexdominaelmundio. Esta vez, fue llamada por N. Tropy para que ayudara al científico, ya que, evidentemente, nadie iba a querer acercársele mientras siguiera hablando de atrapar al par atolondrado las veinticuatro horas del día.

"Dingodile lo encontró en su habitación, al parecer se había desmayado" expresó la chica con tono preocupado.

"¿Yo?" respondió sorprendido. Él realmente no recordaba eso, y si en algo era bueno el Dr. Neo Cortex, era recordando cosas.

"¿En serio no recuerda nada, Maestro Cortex?"

"Sólo que buscaba algo en…"

Y de pronto, lo recordó.

"¡Dingodile! ¿Dónde están Tiny y Dingodile?"

Nitrus y Nefarious le habían advertido sobre esto, y le sugirieron que intentara cambiarle la conversación como fuera. Pero conociendo de antemano lo obstinado que era, sabía que esto era menos que posible. Sin embargo lo intentaría.

"Ellos no están en el castillo, Maestro". Al menos eso era cierto. "¿Es un lindo día, no?" continuó, tratando de salirse por la tangente, otra cosa imposible de hacer con Neo.

"Megumi…"

"¿Sí, Maestro?"

"¿Dónde están?"

"No están aquí, Maestro Cortex, ya se lo dije", dijo. Su risa nerviosa no hizo más que añadirle leña al fuego.

"Sabes algo que yo no, ¿verdad?" inquirió.

Megumi comenzó a entrar en pánico. Piensa en algo, se repitió.

Nada.

"Yo…" _Piensa en algo, Megumi, piensa en algo._

"¿Acaso eres cómplice de ellos?"

"…"

"¡Megumi, dime la verdad!" exigió Neo.

"Maestro Cortex…"

"Lo eres, ¿cierto?"

Sonrió para sus adentros. _Así que sí tenían un cómplice…_

Él era un genio, y como tal jamás se equivocaba.

O eso creía…

**NdA: **Uff! Tuvieron que pasar meses para que esto estuviera finalmente listo. Pero al fin, aquí está. Les pido una disculpa formal a quien haya estado esperando todo este tiempo. El siguiente capítulo posiblemente será el final de esta historia, y ahí sí descubriremos qué es eso que Tiny y Dingodile le estuvieron escondiendo a Neo todo este tiempo xD.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
